1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise accessories and, more particularly, to a self-supporting exercise towel which incorporates novel means for releasably securing the exercise towel to ferro-magnetic exercise equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a person who exercises at a gym or health club to carry with him an ordinary household towel to absorb perspiration generated through strenuous physical activity. Obviously, it is extremely cumbersome for a person to grasp a towel while using exercise equipment, making it desirable for him to locate a clean resting place for such a towel. To avoid contamination, this procedure necessitates that the exerciser repeatedly search for a clean resting place for his towel as he moves from exercise machine to exercise machine. Prior to this invention, many towels were left to rest directly on the gym floor. Since ordinary towels lack the means for self-support, they are often placed on usable portions of exercise equipment within the user's close proximity whereby frequently interfering with fellow exercisers attempting to use the exercise equipment.
Also, exercise clothing seldom includes pockets, thus allowing the exerciser to maintain a comfortable status during awkward positions achieved while exercising. This places the exerciser in a disadvantageous situation by denying him a sealable pocket on his person to carry essential possessions such as keys and health club membership identification. Towels incorporating pocket means are not new in the art; however, these pockets are large and cover a substantial portion of the towel, thereby limiting the useful absorption area and are generally not practical, further burdening its user to locate a clean, unobstructive resting place.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a self-supporting exercise towel having magnetic means to uphold itself and facilitate temporary attachment to the ferro-magnetic supporting structural members used in the construction of exercise equipment, affording its user a clean unintrusive resting place on the side and rear portions of this equipment. Also, a need is present to provide a smaller sealable pocket means on an exercise towel to allow the user to carry essential possessions with him. The self-supporting exercise towel herein disclosed, therefore, represents a substantial improvement over currently available exercise towels.